Prophecy of the Shadows:Bright Darkness
by Tigersong0013
Summary: Ivypaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, is just another normal apprentice. Until she realizes her ancestry. And, on top of that, a huge group of cats are claiming the Clans, and she's got to figure out how to stop them.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**PROLOGUE**

A purr rumbled from the black-and-white she-cat's chest as she lay in the moss-covered clearing, watching her single kit tumbling around the clearing.

After a few more minutes, she meowed gently,"Ivykit, come now. We've got to return to camp."

Ivykit, the tiny black she-kit with eyes still the blue eyes of a young kit, looked at her mother, then at the other black she-kit beside her.

"I'll be back later, okay, Blossomkit?"Blossomkit, the other black she-kit, nodded.

After they'd gone, a large white tom with huge black paws padded into the clearing, followed by a few more. All had stars in their fur.

"You did well, Blossomheart. Or should I call you Blossom_kit_?" the tom meowed, eyes glimmmering with amusement.

The black she-kit glared at him. The air around her suddenly shimmered. Where the kit stood seconds before, a pretty black she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

"Very funny, Blackstar."she meowed sarcastically.

"Does she suspect anything?"asked a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Blossomheart shook her head.

"She thinks I'm Birdfeather's kit. Along with Mossgaze and Sunshade." she reported."No other cats can see us, and she saw me even when I didn't want her to. But I think it might be harder when she's an apprentice. Other cats might think she's going mad."

"So she's the one? The spirit-seer?"the tortoiseshell inquired.

"Yes, Tawnypelt. She is." Blossomheart confirmed.

"But that's dangerous!" blurted a ginger-and-black she-cat."She's only a kit."

A gray she-cat beside her with dark green eyes nodded.

"We know Sunshade, Mossgaze. But she must know sooner or later. And right now, sooner is better than later. They're getting closer every moon."Blackstar meowed.

All six cats quietted.

A tiger-striped tom broke the silence.

"I still don't see how those cats can be so cruel."he meowed, his voice breaking near the end.

"Not all of them are like that, that pale ginger she-cat with her litter? She tried to escape. With five kits. What that gray tom did to that kit..." Dawnpelt, a cream-furred she-cat, trailed off.

"Her name was Stripe."Tigerheart meowed suddenly."The kit.I met her once, when she was crossing over. She said she was going to meet her father, in the skies"His eyes were brimming with sadness.

A ginger tom laid his tail comfortingly on Tigerheart's shoulder.

A darker ginger tom padded forward.

"I can't believe it either, my son,"he meowed."Cats just shouldn't do that."

"Exactly, Rowanclaw. Which is why Ivykit is going to stop them." a new voice meowed.

Four cats, followed by many more, padded into the clearing.

All the cats bowed their heads for the four cats.

"Greetings, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, and Riverstar."Blackstar meowed, his voice full of nothing but awe and respect.

The cat who'd spoken was a black she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes.

"I don't know why you cats are sitting here, as if all this will suddenly be over."meowed a wiry, light brown she-cat.

"Of course not, Windstar. But, if I may ask, why are you three here? Not to be rude or anything."Blackstar mewed the last part quickly.

"Because Ivykit has all of the Clans' blood running in her veins. It is a matter of all the Clans."Thunderstar meowed in his deep voice.

"Half-Clan!"Rowanclaw spat before he could help himself.

Riverstar glared at him before saying," This is an advantage and we should take it without question. It means she has a reason to help all four Clans instead of only her own."

"Riverstar's right!" Dawnpelt mewed, her eyes glittering fiercely."We can't let the Clans die out!Or be driven from their homes again!"

All the cats murmured their agreement.

"And now is the time,"Thunderstar meowed." To wait and see."

* * *

**Ok, so this was a little short, but I'll try to keep it going more often. And, to whomever had written that review, I'm sorry about the 'hi' thing. I hadn't published it yet. Anyway, since I know some people don't care to read these little comments, I'll keep it short. If I have any spelling errors or something like that, please review and tell me. but review anyway. Please. It helps build self-esteem. Lol. Thanx!**

**~Tigersong0013~**


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER-

Nightstar-black she-cat with white dash on her chest

DEPUTY

Mouseclaw- light brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Birchpaw**

MEDICINE CAT

Reedfur-dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE,Berrypaw**

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Darkfur-gray-black she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Whitepaw**

Snakestripe-light gray tom with black stripe from nose to tail-tip

Palespots- gray tom with paler gray flecks

**APPRENTICE,Stripepaw**

Bluetail-white and blue-gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Starlingpaw**

Blackwhisker-gray tom with black muzzle

Icefeather-white and black splotched she-cat

Redpelt-dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE,Brackenpaw**

Seedfoot-light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks on paws, legs and tail

Dusktooth- cream-colored tom

Hawkflight-brown-and-white she-cat

**APRENTICE,Graypaw**

Lizzardfang-dark ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Ivypaw**

Lionclaw-big golden tom

Crowfur-black tom

Stonewing-big dark gray tom

Mudpelt-brown tom

Russetpelt-russet-colored tom

Rowanleaf-dark ginger she-cat

Spottedcloud-white she-cat with black flecks on flanks

Shadefrost-black and white she-cat

Bramblefur-brown tom

APPRENTICES(Toms and she-cats in training to be warriors)

Birchpaw-light brown she-cat

Berrypaw-light brown she-cat with dark cream stripes

Whitepaw-gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

Stripepaw-light brown tom with cream stripes

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Brackenpaw-golden-brown tom

Graypaw-gray and white she-cat

Ivypaw- black she-cat with green-gold eyes

QUEENS(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Pinefeather-black she-cat, mother of Redpelt's kits, Owlkit(black and brown tom-kit) and Featherkit(ginger she-kit with black splotches)

Mossfur-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Palespots' kits, Milkkit(white tom), Smokekit(pale gray tom with darker paws), Petalkit(tortoiseshell she-kit), Toadkit(black and very pale gray tom), and Foxkit(flame-colored she-kit)

ELDERS(Toms and she-cats now retired)

Pricklepelt-long-furred gray-black she-cat, oldest cat in ShadowClan

Ratfur-dark gray tom

Yellowflower- golden-yellow she-cat

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

Pebblestar-mottled gray tom

**APPRENTICE, Greenpaw**(tortoiseshell she-cat)

DEPUTY

Silverfoot-white she-cat with silver paws

MEDICINE CAT

Brindleleaf-gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, Cloudpaw-**white she-cat

WARRIORS

Poppytail-ginger and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, Longpaw**(ginger she-cat;darker stripe down back from nose to tail-tip)

Sandfur-golden tom

Whitecloud- white and gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, Shrewpaw**(dark brown tom)

Badgerclaw- black and white striped tom

Thrushfeather- blue-gray she-cat

Sunstripes- white tom with yellow striped legs

**APPRENTICE, Ravenpaw**(black she-cat)

Rockpelt- dark gray tom

QUEENS

Grayleaf- white and gray she-cat

Stormface- ginger she-cat with white around eyes, muzzle and ears

ELDERS

Stripedtail-ginger tom with white striped tail

Bluefoot-gray she-cat with blue-gray legs

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

Cinderstar-dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, Rabbitpaw**( light brown tom)

DEPUTY

Duskfur-light brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Dewnose- gray tom with lighter gray muzzle

**APPRENTICE, Juniperpaw- **gray-black she-cat

WARRIORS

Volewhisker-light brown tom

**APPRENTICE, Brightpaw**(pure-white she-cat)

Ashclaw-gray she-cat with darker paws

Eagleflight-brown and white tom

**APPRENTICE, Littlepaw**(small white and gray tom)

Heatherfrost-white and light brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, Fernpaw**(tortoiseshell she-cat)

Gorsefur-light brown tom

Harepelt-light gray she-cat

Kinktail-ginger she-cat with crooked tail

Nightfoot-white tom with black paws

QUEENS

Meadowfur-golden she-cat

ELDERS

Weaselnose-brown tom

Snowpelt-white she-cat, blind in one eye

Beetlewhisker-brown tom with darker muzzle

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

Thornstar-dark gray she-cat

DEPUTY

Mossclaw- dark gray and white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Pouncefoot-black and white she-cat

WARRIORS

Bumbletail- silvery-gray she-cat with black-striped tail

**APPRENTICE,Splashpaw**(silvery-gray tom)

Streamstripes-white she-cat with silvery-gray tabby stripes

Dusktail-light brown and tan tom

**APPRENTICE,Daisypaw**(golden-yellow she-cat)

Grayleaf-gray and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Hollypaw**(dark gray she-cat)

Lichenfoot-brown tabby she-cat

Scorchcloud-black tom

Briartalon-dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE,****Willowpaw** (pale gray she-cat)

Whitefur-white tom

QUEENS

Rainpelt- mottled gray she-cat

ELDERS

One-ear- dark gray tom with a horribly shredded ear

Mousetail-light brown she-cat with long, darker brown tail

* * *

**Oh my WOW! That took WAY longer than expected! Holy cheezitz! Ok, anyway, I'll try to always keep these things short, like said before, so if I misspelled anything or something like that, tell me. Oh! And also, if you wanna, you can send in cats and stuff. You know the routine:cat name, rank, pelt color, eye color, short bit on their personality, gender, and any other bits and pieces you wanna add. And, if you make a queen, tell me the name and appearance and stuff of her kits. I'll be using these later, though what chapter, I'm not too sure. I'll tell you the chapter before or something. Cuz believe me, I'm way out of ideas for cat names. Wow, that wasn't really all that short. My bad. Review!**

**~Tigersong~**


	3. Assessment

_A gentle breeze ruffled Ivypaw's black _pelt.

Her green-gold eyes were fixed on the light brown pelt of a mouse.

Slowly, she crept forward, her tail low, her paws careful not to scuff the ground.

She was getting closer. A fox-length. Two tail lengths. One tail length.

Just as she was about to leap, her tail swished against a fern and the mouse froze.

Silently cursing herself, she sprang.

The mouse tried to scuttle away.

One more short leap...

The mouse's squeal was cut off as she bit it in the neck.

Proud of her catch, she padded off to where the rest of her catch was. She hoped she had passed her first assessment.

As she looked for her fresh-kill, she thought of how it had been, when she had just started thinking about the asessment.

Is was a quarter-moon ago, and she, along with all the other ShadowClan apprentices, were gathered around in front of the apprentices den, chattering and boasting. Her friends Blossompaw and Mosspaw were on a hunting patrol with their mentors, and their sister, Sunpaw, was doing battle training with her mentor and wasn't to be back until dusk.

Starlingpaw, a good-natured ginger tom, was teasing Whitepaw, a gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip.

"I saw you chase that squirrel into ThunderClan territory!"he teased."You know, the _really_ fat one?"

"Oh, shut up, Starlingpaw."Whitepaw snapped, but she flicked her tail against his shoulder, playfully scolding him.

"You mean you lost a squirrel to let those lumbering badger imitaters get it?"Graypaw meowed, squeezing between Starlingpaw and Whitepaw, her sister.

Starlingpaw, who knew Graypaw despised him, though he had no idea why she disliked him so much, shifted away from them.

Whitepaw sighed and bumped her sister playfully.

Graypaw shot a glare at Starlingpaw through narrowed eyes. Ever since she saw the affectionate exchanges between them, she'd never let them near each other when she was around.

Many apprentices didn't know but, with Ivypaw being a close friend to Graypaw, she knew why her actions toward Starlingpaw seemed hateful. But, she used it to mask her fear and heart-thrumming anxiety.

When Graypaw and Whitepaw were born, Whitepaw had stopped breathing and had actually been dead for fourteen seconds before she gasped and started her little heartbeat back up. Their mother, Bluetail, had suffered an hour an a half of labor, since her body was weak, having to give birth in the prey-scarce leaf-bare, and she almost died. Whitepaw, having been born an hour after Graypaw, was considered Graypaw's little sister. And she was always watching over her, having vowed to herself to keep her sister away from things, at least until she was a warrior. She was always afraid of her sister expecting kits before she was a warrior, which was silly since Whitepaw knew the warrior code as well as any cat, which, expecting kits before your warrior ceremony was against the warrior code; Graypaw was ridiculously protective of her little sister.

"Like you can brag about skills, Starlingpaw,"Brackenpaw snorted to his brother."Don't think I forgot about that battle session yesterday! Great StarClan, if I didn't know any better, I'd've said you were a timid kit!You didn't even pin me!"

"What if that's in the assessment?"Birchpaw worried.

"Its alright if it is,"Stripepaw reassured his sister."You're a great fighter."

"You're right."Birchpaw visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that."meowed a voice, they turned to see Berrypaw, a light brown she-cat with dark cream stripes."Its me that you all should be worried about. My assessment has a bit of hunting and battling of course. But what if I can't remember the herbs?"

Berrypaw was the medicine cat apprentice. The medicine cat, Reedfur, was kind, but everyone knew how he wanted Berrypaw to be a good medicine cat after he passed on, possibly even better than himself.

"What if I can't remember even the _basic_ herbs? You know, like juniper and tansy? But what if I forget something harder than that?"

She gasped.

"What if I forget about blessed thistle? I can never remember about blessed thistle when Reedfur asks me! I'll fail my assessment, I know it!" she wailed.

"Oh, Berrypaw, you're always worrying!"Birchpaw teased her sister."You'll pass and be the best medicine cat ShadowClan's ever seen!"

Berrypaw relaxed and nodded her thanks to the light brown she-cat.

"Now _you_ call _her_ the worrier?"Brackenpaw meowed, amused, and Birchpaw swiped at his muzzle with a playful paw.

"What do you think we'll do in the assessment?"Stripepaw inquired thoughtfully.

"That's for your mentors to decide."a deeper voice made the apprentices jump.

It was Redpelt, Brackenpaw's mentor. He was also he and Starlingpaw's uncle, but known as the fastest cat in the Clan.

Lizzardfang, Redpelt's sister and Starlingpaw and Brackenpaw's mother, padded next to him.

"And you won't know if you're dead tired during your assessment. Ivypaw, get some rest. You'll need for what I've got planned for you."Lizzardfang meowed."You too, Starlingpaw, Brackenpaw."

"But the assessment's in a quarter-moon!" Starlingpaw complained.

"And?" the she-cat meowed, her eyes and voice hard with the sternness of a mother."I don't want you to slack in your Ivypaw, you _are_ my apprentice, so you _have_ to listen."

"Go on!"Redpelt snapped as they hesitated.

They all scattered.

"Ivypaw!"

A familiar voice jerked Ivypaw out of her thoughts of that day, making her realize she still held the mouse in her jaws.

Dropping it, she meowed," Hi, Blossompaw."

"What's up?"the black she-cat asked.

"Hunting."Ivypaw replied.

"Me too."Excitement sparked in her friend's eyes." Can you believe we're actually going to be warriors within the next moon?"

"Barely. But we won't if they see us talking! I'm heading back anyway. Are you coming?"Ivypaw meowed.

Blossompaw shook her head.

"Nah, I've only just started my assessment. I'll be back by sunhigh, though."she replied and, with a twitch of her ears, she trotterd briskly in the general direction of the WindClan border and within moments the undergrowth hid her from view.

Ivypaw picked her mouse up again and padded towards the camp, picking up her squirrel, magpie, another mouse, a vole, and a shrews.

Extremely proud of such a large catch, she had to make two trips to the camp just to carry it all.

As she dropped the magpie onto the fresh-kill pile, she saw Reedfur, the dark brown medicine cat, looking up at the sky, his blue eyes unreadable.

She wondered what he could be thinking.

"Hey, Ivypaw!"for the second time that day, she turned at the sound of her name.

It was Brackenpaw and Birchpaw. A half-eaten finch lay in front of them.

Ivypaw grabbed a mouse and padded to them, settling down and tucking into her fresh-kill.

"I heard you passed your battling assessment,"Birchpaw meowed."That's great!"

"Thanks,"Ivypaw meowed."And I heard you caught a pheasant on your hunting assessment. Now _that's_ cool."

Birchpaw blinked her thanks.

"Yeah, you were both great, but did you hear how I did on my battling assessment? I pinned Redpelt in no time!"Brackenpaw meowed.

Birchpaw purred, blinking up at him affectionately and he purred back.

"That's great! We'll all be warriors before Pricklepelt could say 'mouse'."Ivypaw meowed, but inwardly, she was rolling her eyes. Their was too much affection going on between the apprentices. Even the warriors were beginning to notice. If it was up to Ivypaw, she'd deal with her apprentice duties first, and work on all that mate stuff _after_ her warrior ceremony.

"Not that quick! You know how Pricklepelt gets when she's hungry."Brackenpaw meowed ad Birchpaw meowed her agreement.

"Have you heard who's going to the Gathering tonight?"Ivypaw asked, taking a bite of her mouse.

Brackenpaw shook his head.

"But I heard Mouseclaw telling Darkfur that Nightstar's announcing it at sunhigh,"Birchpaw meowed."I hope I go. At the last Gathering, this apprentice,Greenpaw, was telling me about some rouge scent on her territory and I want to nkow if they've found it."

Mouseclaw was ShadowClan's deputy and Birchpaw's mentor.

"You mean that tortoiseshell ThunderClan cat?"Brackenpaw spat."Why would you want anything to do with ThunderClan?"

Birchpaw pressed against him comfortingly, and murmured gently,"She was a kit when it happened, Brackenpaw. You can't blame her."

Ivypaw knew what they were talking about. Every ShadowClan cat knew the story. Brackenpaw's father, Liontooth, had been on a patrol with Lizzardfang, Seedfoot, and Rowanleaf, who had been Rowanpaw then, Liontooth's apprentice.

They were patrolling ThunderClan's border when they found Thrushfeather, then Thrushpaw, a ThunderClan cat, hunting on their territory. Naturally, they attacked, since she was stealing prey.

Thrushpaw was soon backed up by Rockpelt, Sandfur, and Poppytail.

The battle was fierce, and ended in tragedy.

At the end of the battle, when Liontooth and Rockpelt were fighting, they ended up in the shallow part of the stream. They battled on almost until sun-down.

Suddenly, Liontooth had slipped on a rock and Rockpelt slashed his chest.

Liontooth crashed into a big rock and lay still, never to move again.

The ThunderClan patrol felt horrible, especially Rockpelt, never meaning for this to happen.

But Liontooth's mate, Lizzardfang, had howled with grief and anger. She was still a queen, with kits in the nursery. She'd only wanted to stretch her legs a bit and joined the patrol with Nightstar's permission.

She chased the ThunderClan patrol out of ShadowClan territory, screeching her pain.

The patrol brought back Liontooth's body and the whole Clan grieved his death deeply, for he was the strongest, most loyal cat in the Clan, caring and trustworthy.

Brackenpaw and Starlingpaw had been kits, then.

And Brackenpaw still held an almost murderous grudge against Rockpelt.

Ivypaw, who had been a tiny kit at the time, shuddered as she recalled the stories.

Brackenpaw's eyes softened and he licked Birchpaw's ear.

"I know. Forget I said anything,"he meowed.

Birchpaw purred and their tails twined.

Deciding the scene was a little too lovey to have an audience, she quickly gulped down her mouse and hurried off.

She ran into Sunpaw and Mosspaw, who were sharing a vole.

"Hey, Ivypaw! You hungry?"Sunpaw asked.

The two were Blosompaw's sisters and Ivypaw's friends.

"I already ate, but thanks."Ivypaw replied to the golden and black splotched she-cat.

"That's alright, we're almost finished anyway."Mosspaw replied. She was a light gray tabby with moss-green eyes.

The difference between Blossompaw, Sunpaw, and Mosspaw was obvious.

Mosspaw was the tough one, usually keen for battle and stubborn.

Sunpaw was kind and caring, sure to be a queen.

And Blossompaw was normal. But she was clear-headed and had good judgement. They were all sure that would be included in her warrior ceremony.

"Have you had your assessment yet?"Sunpaw asked.

"Yeah. I finished a little bit ago."Ivypaw replied.

"Cool,"Mosspaw meowed."We're about to go to our's. Actually, we should be finding Pigeonclaw and Flowerface about now. See ya!"

They took the remains of the vole outside the camp to bury and then came back in to look for their mentors.

Ivypaw lazed around until sunhigh, occasionally chatting with other apprentices or Shadefrost and Bramblefur, who'd been made warriors just two moons ago.

Finally, at sunhigh, Nightstar leaped onto the Highbranch and yowled the familiar summons.

"All cats old even to fight for their Clan, gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan gathered around.

Ivypaw looked around for Blossompaw, but she wasn't back yet.

"As you know, the Gathering is tonight. And with me, I will take, Mouseclaw, Reedfur, Lizzardfang, Redpelt, Palespots, Darkfur, Dusktooth, Rowanleaf, Spottedcloud, Bramblefur, Crowfur, Birchpaw, Brackenpaw, Berrypaw, Ivypaw, and Whitepaw. Get some rest, those of you who are going, and be ready by dusk."Nightstar announced and climbed down from the Highbranch.

Slightly downcast that Blossompaw was not going, she quickly got cheered up by the other apprentices' excited chattering.

Curling up in her nest just after sun-down, she shut her eyes and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of what the Gathering would be like.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter, The Gathering. In another of my fanfics, I need cats. Its called 'Need Cats Please' by Tigersong 0013. If you don't feel like submitting cats there, review and send them here. They all go toward this story, anyway! Thanx and review, please! :D**

**~Tigersong0013~**


	4. The Gathering

Ivypaw's pelt prickled with excitement as the ShadowClan cats who were going to the Gathering ran steadily across the RiverClan boreder, two fox-lengths from the lake.

Although this was her fourth Gathering, she couldn't surpress the thrill of happiness that made her tail twitch impatiently.

As they ran, Ivypaw glanced at the lake surface in awe.

The waters were dark blue-black and the stars reflected off of it, a scene Ivypaw never tired of looking at.

Soon, the island loomed up in front of them and Ivypaw barely stopped herself from mewing in excitement.

They arrived at the tree-bridge to see the last of the ThunderClan group crossing.

To Ivypaw's great dismay, she saw a dark gray tomcat jumping onto the bridge and heard Brackenpaw growling behind her.

"Ignore him!"she heard Birchpaw hiss."It's a time of peace. Wait until a battle, then get him. But only then! Don't start anything!"

The growling stopped but Ivypaw could almost feel the cold glare Brackenpaw gave the ThunderClan tom.

"Birchpaw's right, Brackenpaw,"Ivypaw whispered to her friend."Just ignore Rockpelt."

Brackenpaw gave her a tiny nod and gave Birchpaw a rough lick, his gaze softening as he watched her pale green eyes light up with curiosity and impatience.

Finally, Nightstar leaped onto the tree-bridge and she started winding around the branches.

Though Ivypaw knew how capable she her leader was and that she was still the youngest leader of all the Clans, her breathing stopped and she waited, frozen, until Nightstar landed safely across.

Next was Mouseclaw, her paws placing themselves almost unthinkingly in the perfect positions.

After her was Reedfur,the medicine cat, followed by his aprentice, Berrypaw.

Then Lizzardfang, followed by Redpelt, after that was Palespots. Darkfur, Dusktooth, Rowanleaf, Spottedcloud, Bramblefur, and Crowfur.

Then it was the apprentices turn.

Whitepaw crossed, her lithe body easily winding around the branches and twigs.

When Birchpaw stepped onto the fallen tree, Brackenpaw climbed up right behind her. In the middle of the bridge Birchpaw slipped.

Ivypaw caught her breath and Brackenpaw's teeth immediately grabbed her scruff.

She looked down at the water with wide, frightened eyes as Brackenpaw slowly dragged her back up. They quickly crossed, being more careful, then jumped off at the end. Birchpaw pressed against Brackenpaw, shivering and their tails twined as they headed toward where the other Clan cats were meeting.

Then it was Ivypaw's turn.

She leaped onto the tree-bridge and carefully manuevered around the branches, then running the rest of the way when the branches cleared.

She leaped safely off, onto the island and followed Birchpaw and Brackenpaw.

No matter how many cats she'd seen in her lifetime, the amount of cats at the Gathering still left her , all colors and sizes, though from different Clans, mingled with almost all the other warriors. Apprentices chatted with apprenticess and elders shared gossip, for they barely cared of rivalry anymore.

Ivypaw's green-gold eyes were wide, trying to take it all in with one look.

"Hey,Ivypaw! Come here!"

Ivypaw turned to see Whitepaw sitting next to four other apprentices. She didn't recognize them, but she padded over anyway.

"Hey,"Whitepaw repeated."I want you to meet some cats."

She flicked her tail to a black she-cat.

"This is Ravenpaw,of ThunderClan,"Whitepaw meowed, and motioned to a light brown tom."Rabbitpaw, of WindClan."

She flicked her ears to a very pale gray she-cat.

"And this is Willowpaw of RiverClan, and Splashpaw," Whitepaw meowed and a silvery-gray tom gave Ivypaw a friendly nod."He's from RiverClan, , this is Ivypaw. She's my denmate."

"Hi, Ivypaw!"Ravenpaw meowed enthusiastically."How's the prey running?"

"Good,"she replied."And in ThunderClan?"

"Good,"Ravenpaw meowed." Stormface, one of our queens, had her kits yesterday. They're so tiny!"

Ivypaw purred amusedly and Willowpaw bumped the ThunderClan aprentice playfully.

"That's becasue they're kits, mouse-brain,"the RiverClan cat replied.

"Hey, Ravenpaw, Birchpaw was talking to Greenpaw at the last Gathering and she said you were scenting rouges in your territory. How's that going?"Whitepaw asked.

"We haven't scented them for a little more than a quater-moon, so we think they probably ran off,"Ravenpaw answered."It didn't smell like a lot, two or three maybe. But ThunderClan told them who's boss!"

"Who's the boss, the squirrels?" joked Rabbitpaw and Ravenpaw cuffed his ear good-naturedly.

"As long as you didn't chase them into any other territory,"Splashpaw meowed.

"Why, afraid of a few rouges?"Willowpaw teased her Clanmate and Splashpaw shot her a good-hearted glare.

"Shh!"Whitepaw exclaimed suddenly."The Gathering's about to start!"

Ivypaw looked to the tree in the mile of the big clearing. The four leaders were already up in their places.

Nightstar, her black pelt barely visible, but the white dash on her chest clearly seen.

Cinderstar, WindClan's leader, lean and dark gray. His amber eyes were watching the cats below.

Pebblestar, ThunderClan's gray mottled leader.

And Thornstar, RiverClan's leader, a dark gray she-cat.

Mouseclaw padded over to meet the other deputies, Silverfoot of ThunderClan, a whte she-cat with silver paws, Duskfur os WindClan, a light brown she-cat and Mossclaw of RiverClan, a dark gray and white tom.

Pebblestar yolwed the call and all the cats settled down and looked up.

"I'll go first, if its alright by you,"Pebblestar meowed politely.

Nightstar and Thornstar nodded and Cinderstar grunted.

"All is well in ThunderClan. One of our queens has a new litter of kits and we have a new apprentice, Shrewpaw,"Pebbelstar announced.

Ivypaw scanned the crowd for an unfamiliar face and found it. A little dark brown tom with sitting with his head held high, but Ivypaw saw his tail twitch and knew he was nervous.

"Prey is running well and we have scented no foxes or badgers in our territory."Pebblestar nodded to Nightstar before sitting down.

Nightstar stood.

"ShadowClan is doing well. We have recovered from the snows of leaf-bare and are sleeping every night with full bellies. We have a new queen as well. Mossfur lies with them in the nursery right now. We have had to chase a fox out of our territory just a half-moon from the last Gathering and have not scented it since. Other than that, ShadowClan is thriving,"Nightstar sat and nodded to Thornstar.

She announced the making of a new apprentice, Daisypaw, a yellow she-cat, and said prey was running well. When she finished, she nodded to Cinderstar.

He stood and surprised all the cats by glaring at the other leaders.

"I would like to make an important announcement,"he meowed."ShadowClan have been stealing prey from WindClan!"

Outraged snarls and yowls came from the ShadowClan cats, and Ivypaw shrieked a yowl at him herself, her eyes smoldering.

"He dares to make an accusation this big?"Whitepaw hissed, the normally easy-going she-cat bristling."What do we want with a couple of windblown rabbits?"

"We have proof!"Cinderstar growled."ShadowClan scent has been found by many rabbit bones in WindClan territory!"

"You fool!"Nightstar hissed."We'd have to get through ThunderClan or RiverClan territory to do so!"

She turned to the other leaders.

"Has either of you scented us in your territory?"she demanded.

Thornstar shook her head and Pebblestar answered,"Not at all."

Nightstar turned back to Cinderstar.

"See? And what we we want with your prey? ShadowClan has its own prey! Why would we need WindClan's rabbits?"she growled.

Ivypaw turned on Rabbitpaw.

"Did you know about this?"she snarled.

But the shocked look in the light brown tom's eyes told Ivypaw before he could answer.

"No! I didn't think he'd do that!"Rabbitpaw meowed."I mean, we have found mostly-eaten prey in our territory and for the moment it seemed kind of like ShadowClan's scent, but now, scenting all of you, it isn't your scent at all."Ivypaw nodded curtly, and turned back to the leaders.

"ShadowClan didn't take your prey, Cinderstar!"Nightstar meowed, her eyes hot with anger at the sudden outburst of the WindClan leader.

Before Cinderstar could open his mouth, Nightstar let out a yowl and clawed her way down the tree.

As she stalked away from the other leaders, she yowled over her shoulder.

"I will not stand to being wrongfully accused!This Gathering is over!" Nightstar padded out of the clearing, her Clan following.

Ivypaw and Whitepaw mewed goodbyes to the other apprentices and hurried to join their Clan.

Ivypaw was still fuming about Cinderstar.

That old hare-brained fool! She wondered if all the wind was too much for the cats and was starting to blow away all their practical thoughts, leaving nothing behind but stupid ideas and ramblings.

She could tell by the way Crowfur's tail twitched and Mouseclaw's claw kept flexing on the ground that they were furious by the WindClan leader's announcement.

"Why don't they just ask those squirrel-loving murderers if _they_ took their stupid rabbits?"Brackenpaw snarled, and Birchpaw pressed against him wordlessly.

As Ivypaw gathered herself to jump onto the tree-bridge, she saw movement in the bushes.

Two cats were hiding there, not noticing Ivypaw as she watched curiously. There was a dark brown tom and a light silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and a white tail-tip. The tom's eyes were amber, the she-cat's eyes were bluish-green. Ivypaw thought a few flecks of gray were there, but she couldn't be certain. But she was certain of one thing. Both sets of eyes were smoldering with an emotion that Ivypaw could only place as evil.

She was about to hiss at them, when Mouseclaw meowed,"Ivypaw! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!"

The cats' heads whipped around at her, then they disappeared in the undergrowth.

She shook her head as she jumped onto the tree-bridge, trying to clear her thoughts of the two mysterious cats. But they wouldn't go away.

_Oh well,_ she thought wryly to herself,_ probably just some stupid WindClanners._

But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of any Clan cats harboring such hate inside of themselves.


End file.
